


Clumsy Family

by KaibasCafe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibasCafe/pseuds/KaibasCafe
Summary: Daisuke Yamane watches as his Squad becomes more than he bargained for. A Captain from a noble family whose skills include dodging paperwork, a Lieutenant whose cheery disposition and other assets let her get away with dodging paperwork, and the new kid, who is a literal child.Daisuke, perhaps, rethinks his decision to join Squad 10.Snippets of Squad 10 found family shenanigans
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Isshin, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Isshin & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second fic ever and first for the Bleach fandom. Toshiro and Rangiu are probably my favorite characters and there's just never enough of those two in my book lol
> 
> I was in part inspired to write this after reading Afterfamily by Geishaaa which is also about squad 10 found family fluff. Would highly recommend!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Rangiku Matsumoto was a capable woman. She rose to the seat of lieutenant under Isshin Shiba, a captain and the oldest son of a noble clan. She was formidable on the battlefield and she was a force to be reckoned with off it as well. Unshakeable and infinitely impressive. 

Daisuke Yamane, 8th Seat of Squad 10, could not understand how she came to be inseparable from the tiny frame of one Toshiro Hitsugaya. 

Daisuke had a relatively average experience in his time at both the academy and after joining Squad 10. He had joined not long after Isshin Shiba had been named Captain. Daisuke trained hard to gradually rise in ranks. When Matsumoto had joined a short time later she had been immediately awarded the 7th Seat position. She rightly deserved such a high seat from the get go. Graduating with near perfect marks from the academy, she was a firecracker not to be messed with. Her personality was jarringly abrasive yet charming, allowing others to trust and respect her quickly and easily. 

Many placed bets on her rise to be lieutenant. She trained hard and her experience only honed her skills well. In Daisuke’s eyes, she was perhaps promoted a little sooner than many thought she should be, but, well, when a girl looked like Matsumoto, things went well for them. To the relief of many, she learned quickly on the job and, while a bit lazy with paperwork, was certainly a woman very committed to her squad. 

So when did the vibrant and independent Lieutenant become part of a set?


	2. Babysitting Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking bets about the new graduates. Which idiot Captain decided to let a child join?
> 
> oh.

Things were pretty uneventful for the squad for quite a few years until it nearly imploded. Things started off normal enough. The academy would be graduating its new class and the captains would lightly squabble over the new recruits. Many students would simply be assigned a squad but Captains were allowed to pick a handful if they chose to. The top graduates and prodigies were coveted by Captains for bragging rights over drinks. Rumor has it this year has the youngest ever graduate. Younger than Ichimaru even, rumor said. Daisuke wonders what drove the kid to join the academy let alone graduate when he could be enjoying his youth a little longer before all this. The rumor also said the kid’s zanpakuto was Hyorinmaru but Daisuke was willing to bet his life’s savings that that detail was nonsense. Hyorinmaru hasn’t reincarnated in hundreds of thousands of years. That zanpakuto would only be regarded as a fairy tale if they didn’t have the three records mentioning it from long ago. Even with the records Hyorinmaru is more fiction than fact. Almost all dragon type zanpakutos were extinct by now anyway. Daisuke snorted to himself and wondered which unlucky Captain would get stuck with babysitting duty. Probably Zaraki, he already had one small child, and was crazy enough to do something so ridiculous just to boast.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when all the available members of Squad 10 were called to a meeting. It was time to meet the new recruits. 

It was only due to his front row position that Daisuke could even see the kid. The stark white hair immediately drew his attention as the tiny shinigami filed in with the others. Daisuke doubted people as close as third or fourth row could maybe only see his hair; he was so small. Hell, the sword on his back was taller than him! Isshin usually had a proud easy grin while introducing the new recruits but today he seemed to positively beam. Shoulders slumping, Daisuke bleakly realized that the idiot captain who willingly picked the tiniest child he’d ever seen was no other than his idiot captain. Did the Captain even think of those that would have to keep an eye on him on the battlefield? God, the kid looked young. Before Captain Shiba could properly get the introductions started though, Matsumoto loudly drew everyone’s attention.

“You!” her finger accusatory and face pinched in aggravated recognition. 

“You!” the white haired boy bristled like a cat. “What are you doing here?”

Matsumoto scoffs offended. 

“What am I-? I’m the lieutenant, pipsqueak! What are you doing here?!” she marches up to the kid and bends low. Daisuke registers the two newbies on either side of him turn tomato red and look away embarrassed. 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Isshin steps in confused.

“Pipsqueak!? I am not that short! Take it back,” the kid isn’t afraid to get in Matsumoto’s face. Daisuke feels every current member of the squad mentally say a quick prayer for him.

Matsumoto grabs the back of the kid's uniform, scruffing him and lifts him off the floor with one arm, “You haven’t grown an inch since you joined the academy!” 

The Captain interjects, “Matsumoto, how do you know Toshiro? Don’t tell me he’s yo-”

“It’s Hitsugaya!” is drowned out by the cataclysmic noise of Matsumoto’s shrieking, “Don’t you dare finish that thought Isshin Shiba!”

Daisuke is pretty sure he’s having a stroke. Is this what a stroke feels like?

The new recruits slowly slink away from the three, looking around clearly confused as to whether or not they should intervene or run to join any other Squad. Daisuke could feel himself and the other seated officers shuffle and fidget, wondering if they needed to step in but very afraid of turning Matsumoto’s wrath onto themselves. 

The three continued their shouting match when Captain Shiba’s question broke through the entire room and every Soul Reaper present froze.

“How could I not recruit the kid?! His zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru!”

Matsumoto gaped at Isshin. Then turned to the kid, Hitsugaya, she still held aloft.  
“Hyorinmaru?” she asked softly, staring into teal pools. 

“Yes, that’s his name, the voice,” he held her gaze. 

Matsumoto finally set him on his feet again. She smiled softly and set a gentle hand on his head. 

“No wonder your Granny’s house was so cold. Even some of the experienced Soul Reapers I know wouldn’t have been able to reel in power like that,” Daisuke could've sworn he saw something like pride flash through her tender expression. Thinking back, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Matsumoto treat someone so gentle in all the time she’s been with the 10th.

Toshiro blushed lightly at that, the pink showing easily on his porcelain skin. He jerked his head to the side and dislodged Matsumoto’s hand. 

“It’s no big deal,” the kid muttered.

“No big deal?” Isshin boomed. His voice carried with power and authority, changing from his earlier impassioned shouting. “To be chosen by a dragon zanpakuto, any of them, is incredible. And you,” he knelt and firmly gripped Hitsugaya’s small shoulder, “were chosen by Hyorinmaru who has not been heard from in so long, a lot of people only think of him as a legend. Kid, you must really be something that he’s come to you. And I’m lucky that you’ve come to us at Squad 10! You even already know Rangiku!” Isshin grinned wide and stood. “Why don’t we all finish up here so everyone can head back to their posts and you new recruits can get acquainted with us all!” he finally turned to acknowledge the graduates standing awkwardly nearby. 

Hitsugaya’s blush deepened as he moved to stand in with the others, clearly embarrassed from causing a scene. Daisuke stared hard at the short Soul Reaper with wide eyes. How could a child be the new master of Hyorinmaru? Especially one so small. Most Reapers don’t hear from their zanpakuto until they’re about the age of a human teenager so the wielder’s body and mind can handle that kind of spiritual energy. At the very least, Daisuke is glad he didn’t make any bets about the kid. He doubts anyone really won any betting pools about him, he was nothing anyone could have predicted. 

Isshin finished up the meeting without further interruptions. He sent the current members back to their posts and those without one were to pick a new graduate and show them around. After dismissing them, Daisuke hung back. Not having any current assignment or patrol mission, he would be able to mentor a recruit this time around. Unsure if he wanted to, he decided that if there was any not immediately claimed he would swoop in, but he wasn’t about to immediately volunteer. He watched some of the seated officers and a handful of others with welcoming and parental personality types go up and claim the new kids one by one. 

He watched as everyone carefully avoided Hitsugaya. The white haired boy looked for all the world like a kid anyone with protective instincts would die for, but the knowledge that he wielded Hyorinmaru was cause for concern. No one knew how dangerous it could be and could scarcely imagine how powerful. Daisuke felt bad for the kid, but knew he couldn’t bring himself to volunteer to show him around. 

The new and old Reapers mingling and pairing off, Isshin made his way over to the crowd. His pointer and middle finger out, he gestured across the crowd making sure there were enough people to pair up. Before clapping his hands together excitedly.

“Oh perfect! Everyone has a buddy! I’ll be in my office if any of you need me but try not to need me,” he smirked. Daisuke was about to leave too, but he and the others left all turned their eyes to Hitsugaya, who certainly did not have a buddy. The paired off Reapers shifted uncomfortably, waiting for someone to step up. 

That someone turned out to be the kid himself, “Captain Shiba, I have not found a, uh, buddy as you say.” Daisuke heard him. He spoke monotonously, like he was giving a report. He carried himself rather maturely, Daisuke realized. 

The Captain turned to him, eyebrows raised, “What do you mean? Lieutenant Matsumoto called dibs on showing you around.”

Hitsugaya must’ve been surprised, a quiet, “oh,” and wide eyes giving him away. He quickly composed himself and bowed to Captain Shiba, “Of course, thank you.” 

Matsumoto was waiting near the door where Hitsugaya quickly made his way. Hands on her hips, she smiled wide at him. Daisuke was too far away now to hear anything but he saw her lips move and white hair nod before they flash stepped from the hall. 

Daisuke left after that as well. The training hall called to him, he felt restless after the meeting but he really couldn’t place why.


	3. A child is LOOSE on the BATTLEFIELD?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenants are injured on the field, the risk is a part of the job. A third seat must learn to accept that.
> 
> He doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some liberties of how zanpaktos work have been taken since its been awhile since Ive looked up the logistics of them and this is my city now anyway :P

“Captain Shiba!” 5th seat Daisuke Yamane exclaimed and threw open the doors to the main office. However, he was unprepared for the impromptu tea shower he received as he did so.

“You make it too bitter!”

“Well, everytime YOU make it you spike it!”

“Wait, you spike the tea? Toshiro drinks that!! We’re gonna get written up for drunk minors!”

“Oh please, like I would drink the sewage the Lieutenant makes!”

“SEWAGE?!”

Daisuke wonders if he’s allowed to medically retire due to the stress ulcers from his superior officers.

Lieutenant Matsumoto’s fist slams down on Hitsugay’s head, which was deserved, Daisuke thinks, after that kind of comment, but he can’t help wincing sympathetically at how loud the collision was. 

Small hands wrap around his head, “OW! What was that for?” 

Christ, if he didn’t go down from a hit like that, his head must be a rock Daisuke shivers.

Matsumoto held her fist ready for a second shot, “You have to ask? You’re a rude little shit you know that?” 

Captain Shiba stepped between the two, clearly experienced at dealing with these fights and clearly very annoyed at dealing with these fights. 

“Alright, alright, we all just make our own tea from now on!” he shouts holding the two apart forcefully, one arm braced against his Lieutenant and lifting his third seat by the back of his uniform. 

With the two separated and clear from his sight line, Captain Shiba notices his 5th seat kneeling in the doorway, annoyed, and now smelling of tea. 

“Ah, Yamane,” he greets.

“Captain,” he returns. “I have news from the scouting patrol just outside of Junrinan. There is a cluster of Hollows in greater numbers and strength than anticipated, they have requested immediate backup and any medics, sir.” 

Something in the Captain shifts, he turns serious, “Thank you for the report. Find Haruna and have her sent to the Fourth to get help. Head to the barracks, any of our field medics not already out on missions are to head out immediately.”

“Captain,” Daisuke interrupts before the Captain can finish delegating, “There’s a confirmed Menos Grande sighting as well.” He feels his heart drop delivering the news.

“Very well,” impressively, Captain Shiba doesn’t flinch at the report, “Toshiro. Rangiku. On me. We’ll head there quickly. Yamane, any spare soldier is to report to the battlefield as well then. Move out.” The command washes over Daisuke. He nods and flash-steps from the office. He sees the other three disappear from sight as well. 

Daisuke moves as fast as he can through the division, hardly slowing when calling for others to head to Junrinan. He found Haruna quickly enough in the guard tower next to the barracks. She was the fastest member of Squad 10 and Squad 4 wasn’t a great distance but they couldn’t waste a second when it came to a Menos sighting. Haruna wasted no time before heading out to Captain Unohana. Once Daisuke had sent any spare Soul Reaper from 10 to the fight, he headed over as well. 

By the time the 5th Seat made it to the battlefield it looked as though the tides were turning. The Captain and Lieutenant were double teaming the Menos while the other members were holding together and fending off smaller level Hollows. Daisuke moved to help where he would be most useful, assisting the injured to the field medics. He saw the 9th Seat, Miyuki, get attacked from behind. She noticed in time to try to dodge, but not quick enough and the Hollow managed to take off a good chunk of her leg. Daisuke went to her and threw her arm around his shoulders. 

“Over by the cave,” she told him. He nodded and headed toward the tree cover just in front of it. Before descending to the ground Daisuke caught a blur of white hair in his peripherals. Turning his head, he saw the 3rd Seat making his way toward the Menos. Daisuke usually wouldn’t worry about a high ranking Soul Reaper but despite Hitsugaya’s time in the division, Daisuke was startled every time to see the kid with tears in his uniform and blood spattered on his pale skin. Daisuke focused on getting Miyuki to safety. Putting his worries aside, he reminded himself Hitsugaya has repeatedly established his incredible abilities. 

He left Miyuki with Hatsuharu and sped off to find others he could help. Above the fighting was his best chance to see more clearly. He ran across the sky when he saw it.  
Everything slowed down to a crawl and his heart stopped in his throat. He could see it coming, he had to warn them! But there was no time, and reality slammed back into motion as the Menos Grande shot out its claws and tore them through one Lieutenant Matsumoto. 

Her eyes slammed wide open as a scream tore its way out of her throat and echoed across the battlefield. She fell to her knees as Hitsugaya and the Captain both ran to her. The Hollow let out a piercing shriek that crumpled almost every shinigami nearest it. Covering his ears, Daisuke strained to watch as the Captain stumbled as he reached Rangiku. Hitsugaya was arguably the closest Soul Reaper to the Screeching Menos but Daisuke noted that he didn’t once stumble, his large teal eyes never wavering from the lieutenant’s form. The Captain embraced her and she collapsed against him, Hitsugaya dropping to the ground on her other side. She smiled and raised a hand to the young boy’s cheek. Likely telling him not to worry. Matsumoto hated when people worried about her, especially her subordinates. Hitsugaya's hand gripped her wrist and carefully moved her arm away and stood. Captain Shiba reached for the boy but the Lieutenant shook her head and coughed. Focusing on her for the moment, the Captain collected himself and recited a healing kido. Hopefully she can hold out until a better medic could tend to her. 

Hitsugaya faced the Hollow and the air turned ice cold. Daisuke shivered where he was. He looked around to those near him to see they felt the chill too. A few sharted shivering and another nearly dropped his zanpakuto while rubbing his hands together. Turning back to the fight, Daisuke held his breath in awe. Ice formed over the 3rd Seat’s body; his shoulders, his feet, his hands. He raised his zanpakuto, cracking the ice growing on him but more quickly froze around him. Behind him, the Captain was leaking his own Spiritual Energy. His fiery warmth creating a protective shield from the cold for the two officers. 

Hitsugaya gripped Hyorinmaru steady with both hands and called out, “Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!”

Every Soul Reaper and Hollow alike held their breath. A serpentine dragon of ice shot out from the zanpakuto. Circling itself as it continued to grow ever larger from the water and ice it gathered to itself. The dragon roared and freezing wind tore through the field. Daisuke and the others were forced to turn away and cover themselves lest they turn to ice statues. 

After a moment the wind died and the temperature rose Daisuke ventured to survey the scene. What he saw took his breath away. Hitsugaya stood in the same place as before, not moving an inch. The ice seemed to have spread from under his feet in waves.The field below was overtaken by ice. Covering the trees, the rocks, trapping Hollows in place, some smaller ones entirely encased. In front of the young 3rd Seat was the Menos Grande frozen mid howl. After a moment’s pause, the battle field was a short frenzy as the Soul Reapers used their advantage and finished the Hollows while they were incapaciated. Daisuke watched as the Menos iceberg slowly fell apart into two halves. The cut from Hyorinmaru must have been so clean they only held together from the force of their weight. 

In a single moment, the kid had ended the whole ordeal. Daisuke collected himself and decided to focus. Matsumoto still needed medical attention quickly. He flash stepped as fast as he could to the field. 

Kneeling beside the Captain and the Lieutenant, he maneuvered her into his arms. He and the Captain nodded to one another. 

“I’ll take her straight to Unohana,” Daisuke said. 

“See that you do,” he replied.

As Daisuke moved to take the Lieutenant to the Squad 4 Captain, he heard the Captain call out gently to Hitsugaya. 

“Toshiro? Hey, kid,” he reached out slowly so he wouldn’t startle the kid. 

“Toshiro?” asks Matsumoto quietly in his arms. 

“He’s-,” Daisuke’s reply was cut short by the Captain.

“Shiro!” he cried. 

His and Matsumoto’s heads whipped to the outburst to see the Captain just barely catch the falling boy. 

Daisuke knew he wouldn’t get the Lieutenant to leave as she struggled in his arms and called out for Hitsugaya. 

The two watched as the Captain smiled down ruefully at his subordinate and said something they couldn’t catch. He grabbed Hyorinmaru from small hands as Hitsugaya fainted against the Captain. He sheathed the sword before slipping an arm under the kid’s knees and stood. 

Daisuke held tight to Matsumoto. 

“Captain?” she asked hesitantly. “Is he going to be okay?” 

Just like her to be bleeding out and asking if other people are okay. Her kindness was part of why she was a great lieutenant but sometimes the squad worried they’d lose her too soon because of it as well. 

The Captain looked at her with a sad smile, “Funny, he just asked the same about you. Let’s get you both to Unohana, huh?” 

And with that, Daisuke and Captain Shiba sped to the cave where Unohana set up her makeshift hospital. She ran over immediately seeing the Captain enter and the Lieutenant carried in bloody. Beckoning them to place the two on side by side mats, she went to work immediately on Lieutenant Matsumoto. Another member of Squad 4 ran over to help Hitsugaya but left quickly after a short examination of him. Matsumoto’s worry was etched all over her face but Unohana offered kind but stern words that the boy would live and she had to focus on herself right now. 

Daisuke stood off to the side with the Captain observing the members of Squad 4 running about. He felt slightly awkward as the two had never been particularly close. Daisuke’s thoughts wandered back to what he had seen on the battlefield. The words Hitsugaya had desperately exclaimed and the aftermath must have been a Manifestation of his Shikai. If he hadn’t witnessed it himself, he was certain he would never believe it true. The kid was powerful and talented, there was a reason he was 3rd Seat already, but Shikai? So young?

“Thank you, Yamane, for all your help back there,” the Captain's deep voice shook him from his thoughts. 

“Oh, uh,” Daisuke startled, “No need to thank me, just doing what I can.”

The Captain chuckled, “No, I do. I don’t think I could’ve carried them both back here or stopped Rangiku from trying to carry the kid back herself.” He chuckled to himself.

Daisuke snorted at that, “What? Our great lieutenant being stubborn and aggressively protective? That doesn’t seem like her at all.” 

The Captain laughed heartily at his remark. Daisuke laughed with him. The two got a few glares from some Squad 4 members nearby; they must’ve looked a bit manic, laughing in a field hospital. 

Their laughter fizzled out and both found themselves looking back to the wounded officers. Matsumoto was asleep now as Unohana finished packing her supplies. The Lieutenant’s hand had moved to cover Hitsugaya’s. Daisuke felt his heart strings pull at that. 

“She’s the one who found the kid, out in the Rukongai,” Captain Shiba rumbled softly. Daisuke’s eyes flicked to him at the information but his eyes were set on his Lieutenant. 

“She came to me after a patrol, said that there was a young boy, ‘scrawny punk’ as she put it, who was freezing his grandma with his Spiritual Energy in his sleep,” he continued. The kid always seemed talented and skilled, it was shocking to learn that he had so little control of his powers once upon a time. “She talked the kid into joining the academy to learn to control it, even helped him study for the entrance exam. I thought she was going the extra mile but she insisted. But after he got into the academy she just let him go. Never visited again. When I offered to take him at his graduation, I had no idea he was that same scrawny punk. I figured the kid who was leaking his Spiritual Energy like that would need a full six years to graduate. Rangiku told me after his first day.”

Daisuke held silent a moment trying to process it all. It was almost like fate for him to join Squad 10 in a way.

“Wait, his first day-” he turned to the Captain who finally looked back at him.

“Rangiku lied to the kid, said she was from Squad 5,” he smirked, knowing Daisuke was referring to their little scene at the welcome ceremony. “He nearly turned me down to join them. Didn’t help Lieutenant Hinamori is his friend either. I had to fight pretty hard to get him on our squad.”

Daisuke imagined what the Gotei would be like if Hitsugaya was on Squad 5 with Captain Aizen. He was a kind man, no doubt he would have treated the boy well, but he likely would never have taken Hitsugaya very seriously due to his age. Aizen was a good man but his soft spot for children would likely have made it harder for Hitsugaya to prove himself and advance within their ranks. Would he have considered the white haired prodigy for the 3rd Seat immediately as Shiba did? Would he trust him as unconditionally as Captain Shiba did? The Seireitei would be lesser for it, had Hitsugaya been coddled, Daisuke decides.

Captain Shiba sighed and continued after a moment, “Even after everything he’s given to us and now he might have to leave.”

“What? Why?,” his eyes widened at the news.  
With a sadness in his eyes, the Captain answered seriously, “The kid’s already a genius in every other way, and a Manifestation that powerful as young as he is, well, the higher ups will be watching.”

That sobered him up quickly. He felt like the Captain threw a bucket of freezing water over him. Hitsugaya was likely about to be transferred to another Squad or sent away entirely to who knows where. 

He clenched his jaw. Why did he hate that thought so intensely? He was civil with Hitsugaya in the barracks and cafeteria. They had a few patrols together and there’s always the general Squad camaraderie to bond them, and he liked the kid well enough. Hitsugaya had a polite yet blunt way of talking that rubbed people the wrong way, it had even taken a long time before some of their own stopped taking it personal and calling him “Ice Prince.” Now, though, he was….well, he was theirs, he realized. Thinking about some other assholes calling him dumb nicknames and not understanding him riled Daisuke up. Hell, who would rile up Hitsugaya the way Matsumoto and the Captain do?

“I’m gonna fight for him and if Central 46 has other plans, I-” Captain Shiba had a dangerous look in his eyes. 

“He’s ours, I don’t care what Central 46 says,” he said, surprising himself and the Captain. 

The two men stared hard at each other for a moment before the Captain’s face split into a grin. 

“You’re right Yamane, we don’t care what Central 46 says,” he threw an arm over Daisuke’s shoulder and looked back out at Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. The kid had gripped Matsumoto’s hand back in his sleep. “We fight for our own here on Squad 10.”

Daisuke Yamane had a distinct feeling he was getting roped into something resembling family with these strange officers of his.


	4. Drinking about You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke is not a drinking man so how did he end up here?

Daisuke Yamane would not consider himself much of a drinking man. Often, if he was ever invited to go out with others, he would only have a beer or two and enjoy the conversation. 

Tonight, he had been invited out with his lieutenant and her gaggle of friends including Ikkaku and Yumichika from 11. If a Soul Reaper from Squad 11 says you drink, you drink. Which is how the 5th Seat found himself near blackout drunk and laughing at whatever Lieutenant Hisagi had said; though he doubted it was as funny as it seemed in the moment. 

Ikkaku seemed to notice how Daisuke was past the point of filters and a mischievous smile grew over his features. He should be careful smiling like that, he almost looks like Captain Ichimaru Daisuke thinks, shivering at the thought of two Ichimarus.

“Hey Yamane,” he called, “What’s it like working under Rangiku here? I’m impressed she never scared you away.”

Matsumoto protested loudly reaching over to smack the man’s bald head. She fell on the table in the process but she still got a good whack in.

“How could she scare me away?” he blinked back at Ikkaku. He focused on the man’s eyeshadow, it really was a bright red. Daisuke wondered if he put it on everyday. He also wouldn’t put it past him if it's tattooed or something else strange. Wait, Ikkaku’s talking again.

“-laziest lieutenant in the Gotei!” he cackled. Right, his lieutenant.

Daisuke thought hard for a moment then turned to look at Matsumoto half sprawled on the table, “Well, she might be lazy but she’s reliable when it counts.”

She turns to look at him at the compliment, a smile playing at her lips. He pauses.

“And better her as lieutenant than Hitsugaya, at least she can reach the top shelf,” he deadpans.

The table positively explodes with laughter at that. Daisuke feels a bit smug at causing such an uproar. With everyone distracted for a moment, he seizes his opportunity to chug some water without judgement. Why the idiots around the table thought it was stupid, he’d never understand. At least one of them would have a lessened hangover tomorrow. 

“Oh god, imagine the pipsqueak as lieutenant!” Yumichika wheezes, “or, or,” he tries catching his breath, “imagine him as a, as a, Captain!,” He falls over gasping at his own joke. Ikkaku is crying from laughing so hard and Hisagi has simply collapsed to the floor in a fit. Daisuke himself has a chuckle at that. Thinking about the kid’s tiny frame drowning in a white haori. 

“He’d look like a Rukongai child playing dress up as Captain Ukitake,” Daisuke offers bemusedly. Izuru, who had been chuckling in the corner, snorted loudly at that. 

Everyone was so distracted by the boisterous laughter at the table no one noticed Matsumoto picking herself off the table and sitting back with a serious aura. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked in a measured tone. Every man at the table immediately quieted and turned to her. 

Ikkaku, bold and stupid that one, stammered, “I mean, well, he’s just uh, y’know.”

Yumichika refused to make eye contact and Hisagi just looked confused. Daisuke must be drunker than he thought as he made to defend Ikkaku, “I think he means it's an amusing thought of Hitsugaya. He’s strong, no one can deny that, but he is still a kid at the end of the day. And wouldn’t it be just a bit humiliating to take orders from the equivalent to a human uh, like, 8 year old?” 

Matsumoto turned her attention to him and narrowed her eyes, “That’s awful bold bold words about our Third Seat coming from you, fifth Seat Daisuke Yamane.” 

“Ah,” he froze. He couldn’t even be mad. He let his eyes slide to the floor to avoid her fierce stare. She was right and they both knew it. Despite his words about it being humiliating, he never really felt that way about the orders Hitsugaya gave, now that he thinks about it. _Maybe_ the first few times, but after he actually talked to the kid….

Daisuke sipped his water some more. 

“Ran, I love you and I know you got a soft spot for the boy, but I mean, he is just a child! And you lot from 10 are always so secretive about him too!” Yumichika riled himself up thinking about it all. “I mean truly, what is everyone else supposed to think? Is he your Captain’s secret love child or something? Why won’t any of you spill!?”

Daisuke picked a very poor time to be sipping a drink. His coughing went largely unnoticed as Izuru and Hisagi berated Yumichika for such an inappropriate question about a Captain. Teasing at the back of Daisuke’s mind was the Captain’s same question to Matsumoto once upon a time but he dared not voice it. He might be drunk but he didn’t have a death wish. 

When his coughing fit finally calmed down, he looked at his Lieutenant who turned to him and they locked eyes. The two had an understanding at that moment. Yumichika’s question was almost fair in a way. The Tenth was indeed pretty secretive about the boy. Daisuke never spoke carelessly of him to other squads. Especially after he nearly died saving Captain Shiba. It was always nice to hear that the rest of the squad paid the same mind to the reputation of their Third Seat. 

He takes a drink of sake to drown out the spiraling thoughts of that particular mission. It brought the entire squad closer and put a stop to any doubts about the boy but at a steep cost.

Matsumoto met his eyes and offered him a small smile. An apology of sorts for her earlier words it seemed. He smiled back. She was right though, and he had needed to be reminded of himself.

Rangiku reached out to a sake bottle on the table, “Well, he’s certainly not the Captain’s blood son but..” she hid a fond smirk behind the bottle as she brought it to her lips. That certainly got everyone’s heads to whip back to her. 

Yumichika was nearly shaking in his excitement at the prospect of gossip, while Izuru, Hisagi, and Ikkaku were more subtle but paying no less attention than their flamboyant friend. 

“Oh? What do you mean by that, Rangiku?” Yumichika purred. 

Her eyes fell to the bottle now in her lap, “The way he looks at him, you should see it.”

“Matsumoto?” Hisagi says quietly. Even Yumichika’s face fell at her sincerity. 

“Ah, I must be drunker than I thought getting all sentimental,” she laughs heartily. “But really, boys, you think any of us in Ten would ever give you reason to think poorly of our officers? You’re all a bunch of piranhas looking for a weak link! He might look like a child but he’s far from what people assume of him,” Matsumoto smiled wide. 

“We can’t assume anything! You never tell us shit!” Ikkaku hollered across the table. 

"I mean, you could always just ask him questions yourselves," Daisuke smirked. 

"Oh I would love to see how that goes," Matsumoto grins and slams back the last of her sake.

"A challenge?" a feathered eyebrow quirks up in intrigue. Izuru sighs in his corner foreseeing the future chaos.

Ikkaku's hand rattles the cups left on the table with the force of his excitement, "I'll get answers from that pipsqueak, just you watch!"

Daisuke isn't sure if he should warn the Third Seat or let this train wreck happen. But that's a problem for his future sober self. Sucks to be that guy! 

\-----------

A week later Daisuke happily agrees to meet Matsumoto and her friends for drinks.

A few bottles of sake in and Ikkaku weeps to the table about the insanely mean and tight lipped white haired 'punk'. Yumichika pats his friend's back and loudly agrees for the next twenty minutes. Daisuke smirks into his drink and meets the Lieutenant's eyes across the table. She smiles back at him knowingly and raises her cup slightly towards him.

He quietly returns the gesture as Yumichika starts weeping.


	5. Models and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku Matsumoto comes back from a mission in the World of the Living with a present for Toshiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Rangiku's POV to spice things up a bit! Back to regularly scheduled Daisuke next chapter though

Rangiku Matsumoto comes back from a mission in the World of the Living with a present for Toshiro.

Absolutely giddy, she thrusts a box into his small hands.

“What the hell is a Gundam?” he wrinkles his nose.

“Language Shiro!” Isshin sputters.

Rangiku claps her hands together excitedly. “It's a robot figurine you put together yourself! I know you’re basically an old geezer in a child’s body and love puzzles, and this is like a 3D one!”

At the word puzzle, Toshiro’s interest is visibly piqued. He turns the box over in his hands, examining it thoroughly.

“Oh that’s actually a thoughtful gift of you Rangiku,” Isshin comments surprised.  
“Hey, I’m always thoughtful!” she protests.

The matching snorts from Isshin and Toshiro would be almost cute if they weren’t so rude, Rangiku thinks. 

She reaches for the box, “Well, if you don’t want it then-”

“Who said I didn’t,” he snatches it to his chest. He blushes and coughs quickly, “I mean, um, thank you, Lieutenant.”

Rangiku smirks as he avoids her eyes. 

Isshin moves from the couch to stand behind the Third Seat and read over his shoulder.

“Huh, I think I’ve seen some of these assembled in shop windows before, they’re pretty intricate from what I remember,” he puts his hands on the kid’s shoulders. 

Rangiku watches triumphantly, ecstatic that her gift was well received. She had seen it a few times on past missions but just always forgot to follow through with it. And maybe it helped that Kaien’s birthday just happened so the idea of gifts were still fresh in her mind.

Isshin looks up from the box over Toshiro’s head, “What's the occasion? You always like birthdays and anything with presents but Toshiro’s isn’t for awhile yet and I can’t remember anything special going on today.”

Toshiro turns and blinks up at her at the question. “Did you just want to see if I would like it before my birthday? If so, I think it would be a suitable present.” 

He looks disappointed and reaches to hand her back the box.

She pushes it back to his chest, “No silly, I just saw it and thought of you. It doesn’t have to be your birthday for people to get you a gift.” 

She smiles wide at Toshiro and his pink dusted cheeks. His eyes sparkle a bit looking at the present in his hands.

“Hey how come you never get me anything except for my birthday?” Isshin pouts at his Lieutenant.

“I actually like Toshiro, that’s why,” she sticks her tongue out at the Captain. 

The three all laugh at that and move to get back to work. Rangiku catches Toshiro sneaking glances at his present all day. 

Later in the evening, Isshin excuses them early, saying they don’t have to come back after dinner and have the night off from paper work. They were finally caught up anyway. Rangiku heads to the mess hall while Toshiro stays behind, eyes fixated on the box he has yet to open.

Rangiku smiles to herself the whole walk to dinner. In the cafeteria, she runs into Daisuke and waves him over to sit with her. She regales him with her time in the world of the living. He good naturedly lends an ear and reminisces of the few missions he’s been on there. They both shiver remembering their first time in a gigai and the absolute strange sensation that was. The two talk each other’s ears off for a while before noticing the time.

“Ah damn, I got cleaning duty tonight in the locker room. I should get on that before it gets too late,” Daisuke excuses himself. Rangiku waves him off with a grimace and a good luck. Locker Room duty was one of the worst. 

As she’s leaving the mess hall she thinks about how she never saw the Captain or Toshiro enter. She knows sometimes Toshiro gets so caught up in things he forgets to eat so she turns to head back to the office to make sure the kid actually left and isn’t passed out over some paperwork. Again.

As she gets closer she hears Toshiro’s voice. Is he talking to himself now, she worries. But then Isshin’s voice breaks through and she realizes the two must have never left for dinner. She gets ready to berate them for skipping meals but the door is slightly ajar and the sight stops her in her tracks. 

Isshin and Toshiro sitting close on the couch huddled over the model kit she brought. Isshin has the instructions in his hands and is pointing between the pieces Toshiro has and the tweezers on the table. Toshiro’s eyes sparkle with glee and are focused intently on the pieces laid before him. Isshin, too, is smiling as he looks between the paper, the pieces, and the Third Seat. Rangiku wishes she could take a picture of this moment and keep it forever. Whether Isshin ever admitted it, Toshiro was as good as his son. 

And basically her little brother too, she mused. Though she doesn’t know how to really classify Isshin though, if she thought about it. Weird Uncle maybe? Affectionate older cousin type? 

Definitely family, she decides. Family that needs to eat, no matter how cute the scene before her though. 

She opens the door fully to start her berating. Missing meals? Just what are you teaching him Isshin Shiba?!

___

A few days later, a fully assembled miniature Gundam sits on a shelf behind Toshiro’s desk.

He gets a lot of questions from the other Squad 10 members who are not prepared for a 15 minute spiel about model making but are happy to listen anyway. The Third Seat never fails to mention it was a gift from Rangiku and the Captain helped him put it together. Rangiku overhears a bunch of the squad in the mess hall and at practice gushing about how Toshiro actually seemed a bit like a kid for once and how it was cute when he rambled on about his models.

Over the next few months, the lone Gundam slowly multiplies. In December, the team all pitch together for one of the giant types Daisuke had seen on a recent mission. (Whether he was sent with a secret agenda from his superiors to look for models specifically while he was there, well, he just happened to have some extra time to kill at a local mall was all.)

The kid nearly vibrates out of his uniform when he unwraps it. Isshin laughs and jokes about finding a place for it. Rangiku smiles running a hand through his hair, and feels a little victory in finding some youthful joy for Toshiro.


End file.
